


Прощение

by WinterStoat



Series: Престолы [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Out of Character, Stark conspiracy, post-season 8
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: "В конце концов, скоро на трон снова сядет Таргариен. Как и хотела когда-то королева драконов с жадным пламенем в сиреневых глазах"
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Престолы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657639
Kudos: 8





	Прощение

Шелк платья был легким и нежным. Она давно от него отвыкла и сейчас ласкающая мягкость ткани будила желание вспоминать. Неуместное и ненужное, словно заживающую рану расчесывать.

\- Есть новости о твоей сестре?

\- Нет, - Санса повернулась к Тириону. – Как обычно. Снова уехала и теперь мои племянники ругаются с Джендри вместо Арьи.

\- Ругаются? – удивился Тирион.

\- Не дают отцу пить слишком много, - Санса многозначительно посмотрела на бокал с вином в руке Десницы.

\- Ха! Яблочко от яблони…

\- Ну, по крайней мере, Джендри не ходит по шлюхам. Да и пьет для видимости - больше чтобы своих детей подразнить. От Роберта у него только толщина талии.

Тирион тихо рассмеялся, наблюдая поверх бокала за Королевой Севера. В медных волосах мелькала первая седина, вены на руках стали чуть более заметны. Но в остальном Санса Старк осталась прежней.

\- Город всё такой же, - она смотрела в окно, и трудно было понять по лицу, о чем её мысли.

\- Все города одинаковы. И меняются одинаково, - Тирион встал, оставляя бокал на столе, и подошел к Сансе. – Тебе неприятно тут находиться?

\- Вовсе нет, - она пожала плечами. – Наверное, все призраки сгорели ещё тогда. Даже призрак глупой девчонки и её глупых песен.

\- Ты уже виделась с Бриенной?

Санса посмотрела на Тириона и улыбнулась его очевидной попытке отогнать печальные воспоминания:

\- Да, леди Бриенна была первой, с кем я разговаривала после приема. И она тоже ничуть не изменилась.

\- Не только она, - хмыкнул Тирион, косясь на Сандора Клигана, стража королевы, застывшего в дверях.

\- Пожалуй, - снова улыбнулась Санса. – Знаешь, мне даже нравится отсутствие перемен в людях. 

\- Хочешь прогуляться? Не то чтобы у нас тут выросло чардрево, но всё-таки богороща теперь другая. А ещё розарий: Бронн всё время присылает розы, говорит, у него их там слишком много.

\- «Хоть задницей жуй», наслышана. Есть ли хоть одно королевство, куда сир Бронн не прислал кусты? У него весьма прямолинейная манера дарить подарки, - рассмеялась Санса. – Пойдем лучше в тронный зал.

Тирион открыл было рот, но промолчал.

В тронном зале было тихо, только потрескивали факелы. Санса шла вдоль стен, рассматривала знамена и гобелены и молчала. Остановившись перед троном, она замерла.

\- Хорошо, что Дрогон сжег то железное чудовище, которое тут стояло, - её тихие слова эхом разносились под сводами. 

Блики огня играли на изгибах нового, тоже железного, но гораздо более удобного, даже на вид, кресла. 

\- Правда, не могу себе представить _её_ на этом.

Даже после стольких лет Тирион не мог вспоминать Бурерожденную королеву без того, чтобы не ёкало сердце.

\- Тебе _тоже_ неприятно, когда я говорю о ней? – голос Сансы был полон льда. Даже не так, не Сансы, а Королевы Севера, что смотрела на Десницу холодным изучающим взглядом.

\- Нет, не неприятно. Я думал тебе…

\- Хм, - выражение лица Сансы мгновенно смягчилось, и она снова отвернулась к трону. – У меня есть одна корона, и возлагать на себя ещё и венец мученика не вижу смысла.

От внимания Тириона не ускользнули ни сарказм, ни произнесенное «тоже».

\- Джон не появится на коронации? – решился он на вопрос.

\- Нет, - неожиданно спокойно ответила Санса. – Он прибыл в Винтерфелл перед нашим отъездом. Джон рассказывал, что далеко на севере они нашли места, где всё согревается внутренним огнем. Там кипящая вода выстреливает прямо из-под земли. Так что он дал своё отцовское благословение, забрал дракона и улетел. Они с Тормундом и людьми решили осесть в тех землях и попробуют построить поселение. Джон весьма захвачен идеей города – самого дальнего форпоста Севера.

\- Забрал дракона? – Тирион нахмурился.

\- Да, - кивнула Санса, наконец отворачиваясь и делая к нему несколько шагов. – Назвал её Дэни. Предполагалось, что я об этом не узнаю, но, - она повела бровью. – Судя по всему, его чувству вины нужны были новые силы, чтобы не угасать. Одни Таргариены, сжигают всё вокруг, а Джон сжигает себя изнутри. У каждого Таргариена своё безумие.

На мгновение у Тириона даже дыхание перехватило:

\- Джон… тоже?

\- Что? – Санса взглянула на него непонимающе. – А! Нет. Нет, что ты. Он полон здравомыслия, как и всегда. Просто мне до сих кажется настоящим безумием то, как он винит себя. 

Тирион кивнул и опустил голову. Он понимал Сансу. Все они знали, на что шли, когда создавали свой союз против Дейенерис. Все знали, чем рискуют и в случае поражения, и в случае победы. И только Джона Сноу вина сломила окончательно. Впрочем, именно ему пришлось убить безумную королеву и держать на руках, пока она умирала. 

И Тирион был почти уверен в том, что Санса понимала – как бы Джон ни любил её, этот поступок навсегда останется пропастью между ними. Она знала, что рано или поздно Джон оставит её несмотря ни на что. 

Санса остановилась и снова посмотрела на трон - ей действительно трудно было представить Дейнерис на нём. Прошлый монстр был королеве драконов под стать. А это просто символ власти и не более. Санса была права: в этом замке больше не было призраков – драконье пламя уничтожило даже мысль о крови, что стекала с мечей Железного трона. Поистине, эта призрачная кровь могла кого угодно свести с ума.

Хотя, откровенно говоря, Санса сомневалась в безумии Дейнерис. Тирион, Арья и Джон слишком хотели видеть его в королеве и Санса не препятствовала им. Но Дейнерис была всего лишь пламенем и обжигающим гневом. Уставшей, нетерпеливой и нетерпимой. Санса прекрасно помнила, как смотрела на неё Бурерожденная: в отличие от Джона, эта Таргариен не истязала бы себя виной. Да, она бы забрала Север, но вместе с ним она бы забрала и Сансу. И пусть Санса не жалела ни о чем, жертвуя королевой ради Севера, Джона и, в конце концов, их общего сына. Но глубоко в душе та глупая девчонка, влюбленная в любовь и песни, заставляла сердце сладко замирать от мысли, что за ней прилетит дракон, что её заберут и подарят весь мир. Никакой, в сущности, разницы не было в том, что песни пели о прекрасных рыцарях и принцах, а у Сансы была бы королева. В конце концов, Таргариены всегда делали только то, что считали нужным. 

Как и Старки.

Нет, Санса ни о чем не жалела. Даже о потере Джона: было больно, когда он ушел, но она знала и ждала этого. Добрый и любящий, не сумевший смириться с необходимым предательством Джон больше не мог растопить лёд в её крови. Они больше не любили, а только цеплялись друг за друга в иллюзии тепла. Ему хватило сил уйти, а ей отпустить. И слава всем богам. Нужно было жить дальше.

Просто… этот город, замок, трон и рев возмужавшего и ставшего ещё больше Дрогона – всё напоминало о горькой победе.

Она снова посмотрела на трон, в который раз убеждаясь, что здесь всё совершенно новое и чужое.

\- Беспокоишься? – спросил Тирион.

Санса вздохнула:

\- Когда Рикард родился, Бран предсказал, что у него будет много крыльев за спиной. Я тогда не поверила, но мой брат никогда не говорит ничего просто так. Кто же знал, что драконы двуполы и Дрогон вернется с выводком? И теперь за спиной Рикарда много драконьих крыльев, Север, Джон, армия всех шести королевств, флот Железных островов. Он Старк и Таргариен, и это само по себе много. Но он всё ещё мой сын, - она слабо улыбнулась. – Конечно я беспокоюсь.

Тирион улыбнулся в ответ и взял руку Сансы в свою, аккуратно похлопывая в знак утешения.

\- Всё будет хорошо. Мы всё сделали правильно, и Рикард вырос прекрасным мужчиной и воином. Всё будет хорошо, Санса.

Она не стала отвечать, молчаливо соглашаясь. В конце концов, скоро на трон снова сядет Таргариен. Как и хотела когда-то королева драконов с жадным пламенем в сиреневых глазах, точно таких же, как у Рикарда. 

Может быть, это и было её прощением.


End file.
